Chuck Verses The Cruise
by TheSingingCynic
Summary: Part 2: Chuck/Casey rated explicit for future smut chapters. This story continues on from my previous Chuck Verses The Forbidden Dance, but can be read alone. Chuck and Casey have a new mission, to pose as a convincing gay couple to get close to the host of a couples retreat cruise.
1. Chapter 1

He knocked on Casey's door and Sarah opened it. Casey was in the centre of the room, arms folded and talking to the TV screen.

"Good evening team Bartowski."

Chuck smiled; he loved it when she said that. Casey tutted at the stupid grin.

"We have a mission that requires the intersect. This, is the Royal Albert, a luxury cruise liner. We have reason to believe that this man-"

Beckman flashed the picture up.

Chuck flashed. "Antonio Matís. Multi-billionaire. International waters trader." Chuck started listing off the extensive list of illegal trade. Before he was interrupted.

"-Exactly Chuck. Mr. Matís, unfortunately, had his ship registered in Somalia meaning our laws can't touch him in international waters. The cruise will travel for the trade and return under a front of a couples retreats."

"So you want Sarah and I to-"

"Not quite, Chuck. You will be accompanying Casey as a couple and Sarah will be posing as a stewardess. It is a how do I say, specialised retreat, strictly for gay couples."

Chuck shot a glance to Casey who, as expected, hadn't shown the slightest reaction.

"With all due respect General, _no one_ is going to buy that I've bagged someone like Casey. Can't we all go as wait staff? Or I dunno, cleaners or something?"

"People believe you're with Sarah." Sniffed Casey under his breath amused at Chuck's discomfort. Chuck glared at him.

"Absolutely not Bartowski. Matís only hires female staff as to separate them from guests, but most importantly you need to tail him, getting close to him with this cover is the most logical way forward."

Chuck couldn't think of an argument to fight back with.

Sarah interrupted to defuse the tension. "And what is it exactly General, that Chuck is looking for."

"We have intel that Matís has stepped up, which is why it has shifted to our priority. We have been informed it is a drug of some form but we need Chuck to intercept it and see if he flashes on it or anyone else on the ship."

Chuck nodded accepting his fate.

"It departs tomorrow at 11am, get to Matís by _any_ means necessary. Don't screw this up."

He exhaled and Sarah tried to comfort him. "Listen, Chuck, this is a simple op, just info collection, no guns, no fighting, you'll be perfectly safe. I know it may be difficult for you pretending to be something you're not but just remember it's a cover. Think of it as part of a play and your character is gay, the character will be able to do things you never could or would."

She offered him a sympathetic smile but Chuck flicked a worried look over to Casey who had his back turned packing gear away for the mission. "Don't worry about Casey he's a professional. It's all gonna be fine."

He tried to mirror her smile. "Go to bed Chuck, we'll pick you up in the morning."

He left collapsing onto his bed. What a confusing day. He should have said something. He should have said if he goes along with this he could compromise the whole mission. He rolled over face flat into the pillow groaning out his pain. How was he supposed to get over Casey if now they have to pose as a couple?

He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep but too soon woke up panting and sweaty. His eyes immediately shot up to his newly discovered camera. Was Casey watching him now? He was shivering from the cold; he had left the window open just in case. What is it about the dark of a night that makes one feel so alone, so needy. He untucked the cover from the other side of his bed, leaving it folded over and open as he settled back on to his side to sleep. Hopeful. An invitation if he was watching.

Casey was. He watched the kid shiver yet refuse to close the window or wrap himself in the blanket. He saw the offer. But he continued packing and going over the plans with Walker.

"Idiot."

"What did you say, Casey?"

"I said, do you really think he's ready for something like this?"

Sarah eyed him curious at the unusual display of concern. "He'll be fine, it's not a difficult mission, and basically no threat of danger he just has to identify the buyer and the product."

Casey really didn't want to push it and give any more reason for Walker's curiosity. "Yeah but this alias, bit out of the kid's depth isn't it."

"He'll be fine Casey. You'll be there to control him."

He glanced back at the screen at Chuck in a restless sleep. This was a terrible idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine princess." Casey brutally banged on the window waking a groggy Chuck. He watched Chuck groan and stretch, scrunching up his face in denial of the new day.

Chuck's first thought was how different this harsh morning was compared to yesterday's. Waking up to soft touches and a warm body rather than window barking. Chuck threw a pillow at Casey showing him he was prepared to get up and get ready.

Casey grunted satisfied and left to pack the car with Walker.

Chuck showered and found an outfit ready for him on his bed. A smart dark grey suit with form-fitting trousers and a slightly deeper neckline than usual. He left a note for Ellie explaining he'd be gone for a day or two as Sarah had surprised him with a romantic get-away cruise.

He found Sarah waiting for him in the courtyard.

"All set?"

"Yep, guess so."

She led him to the car, sitting him in the back as usual while she got into the passenger side. It was a 40-minute drive to Long Beach port, enough time to go over their backstory.

Sarah handed Chuck a passport and a wallet who opened it up. "Chuck Carmichael. Huh."

"And Casey will be John Carter. Nice and easy for you to remember Chuck."

Chuck shrugged. "This isn't my first mission ya know. It's my second."

Sarah ignored him. "This cruise is, well let's just say, a lot of its passengers tend to not want people to know they're associated with it. So to protect anonymity the rule of the ship is to only introduce with first names, and a lot of these will be pseudos anyway. Which is why we need you, Chuck. Separate the civilians, find the buyer and the product."

"Piece of cake."

"Good. Now we need you to get as close to Antonio as possible, we believe that on the ship he hosts some sort of games entertainment and the winners are invited to dine with him. That's our best point of entry so you need to be in that position, understood?"

"Aye aye captain. I hope it's conkers, I am the undefeated champion of conkers."

The rest of the journey was filled by forced chit-chat between Sarah and Chuck but mostly by silence.

Casey pulled up to the port. The Royal Albert towering over the harbour, Chuck was wowed by the sheer size of it, 12 floors at least. They watched men walk up the ramp into the boat, ID's and tickets checked before entering.

"Good luck you two. Head on board and I'll go in after with more of the crew."

Chuck and Casey nodded stepping out of the car; Casey pulled out their shared suitcase and began dragging it towards the ramp. Chuck scampered after him getting to his side. Casey still hadn't said a word to him, but as soon as their feet touched the ramp Casey laced his fingers into Chuck's.

Chuck hadn't realised he was holding in a breath until he felt Casey's hand, but the tickets were checked without a hitch. "Welcome, John, Chuck. Follow the passage you'll find your name badges and be directed to your room."

Casey hadn't released his hand till they got to their suite. He immediately started unpacking. "We'll stay here till the ship leaves the harbour." Chuck stood in the middle of the room uncomfortable.

Casey paused and turned to stare at him, if the kid was gonna be this stiff the whole trip they're never gonna convince anyone. "Spit it out."

Chuck looked up at him under sad eyebrows. "Casey, we need to talk."

Casey's eyebrows pinched together, he'd been expecting this.

"I'm sorry."

Well, Casey wasn't expecting that. "For what?"

"Putting you through all this. I never should have come over. I'm sorry. I think we should stop whatever this was."

Casey watched his eyes, Chuck was a terrible spy, his emotions gave him away. He was holding up a defence, but for whom? He was trying hard to push Casey away for some reason. Perhaps he should be grateful, he knew he should never have crossed that line with Chuck, putting everyone in danger, risking his ability to do his job. But even so, he thought he could enjoy him for just a bit longer before he had to go back to feeling…well not feeling at all.

"Fine by me Chuck. But focus on the mission yeah?"

Chuck winced at the coldness but nodded. This is what he wanted after all, well not what he wanted. But the right thing to do.

Casey finished unpacking and took out a blueprint of the ship.

"We're going to start here, the bar." He pointed to the top deck of the ship, this is where most of the guests are going to begin the trip."

Chuck nodded approvingly then began looking at the rest of the layout. "What are all these 'X' floors? X, X, XX, X, that one has three X's."

"Those are areas you don't want to go, Chuck."

"What, why-oohhh." Chuck cleared his throat through the awkwardness.

Casey smirked and continued. "It is unlikely that Matís will make any appearances before tonight, so until this evening, we will be crowd scouting."

"Gotcha."

They eventually felt the boat shift. Chuck ran out to their balcony to watch the ship leave the dock. Casey risked a glance; he could never resist watching Chuck's unbridled enthusiasm at things that wouldn't even register to him. He walked up next to him, trying to see what Chuck could.

Chuck was lit up, trying to hold the picture of the sparkling waves blinding the port they were leaving behind. He bent over the rail watching the boat slice through waves breaking alongside them in a foamy outburst. He smiled up at Casey an innocent and contagious smile.

But Casey couldn't see it, he saw a ship leaving a dock, nothing more. In fact, Chuck was a far more interesting view with childlike awe. But it annoyed him that he couldn't feel what Chuck could just from staring at the ocean. Someone so free to feel anything, and still in touch enough to do so.

"You need to get out more." As sneered as he marched back inside.

Chuck chuckled, "Ellie's been saying that for years, you don't need to remind me." But he still smiled. Something about leaving the shore, seeing it being slowly engulfed by a mass of glittering blue relieved him. He was feeling good.

He turned back in. "So our cover." He stepped over to Casey, mischief creeping through him. "Do I get any cute pet names?"

Casey looked horrified, making Chuck grin harder. "I think I'll call you some sort of bear, seems pretty accurate right? Cuddly Bear, urmm Snuggly Bear, Teddy Bear…"

"If my main objective wasn't to protect you, I'd kill you."

"Or how aboutttt...Snookems."

Casey clenched his fists trying to find some outlet for his outrage. Chuck was laughing, they seemed to be falling back into their easy friendship, without the awkwardness and second-guessing and the…Chuck stopped the thought. Best not to think about that, especially here.


	3. Chapter 3

They wandered to the top deck. Chuck thought it was stunning; a massive pool situated in the centre and surrounded by loungers and lights. Bars either side of the deck with female attendants attentively circling. Chuck could only imagine what it looked like at night when it is all illuminated.

Casey, on the other hand, used his sight to hone primed position loungers to view as much of the deck as possible.

"Sit. I'll get us some drinks. See if you can flash on any of the guests."

Chuck huffed. How was he still made to stay in the equivalent of a car when they were on a confined ship? But he settled down anyway watching a multitude of men pass leisurely. There was something peaceful about this deck. Everyone was slow and relaxed, dwelling on every luxury. Nothing was loud or excited just happy and calm. But Chuck noticed there was also an undercurrent of tension, no not tension, anticipation. Bubbling just under the surface like they were all waiting for the GO flag to wave.

His thoughts were interrupted when a figure blocked his sunlight. He squinted up to the man looking down at him.

"What are you doing all alone little one."

Immediately this guy made Chuck want to gag. Leathery tanned skin so sun damaged it diluted his age, could be anywhere between 40 and 60. He couldn't see his eyes behind large sunglasses but he could feel the sleaze of his gaze.

"Er-excuse me?" He addressed the man, but immediately his focus was distracted by two slender, ginger twins kneeling either side of his feet. As if the guy couldn't get any creepier.

The old man swooped down. "Call me Luis. And what is your name my treasure?" He reached out to Chuck lifting his hand to his face placing a kiss on it.

Chuck's face was twisted in disgust but he managed to get a hold of himself before _'Luis'_ looked back at him.

"Oh, yeah, hi. Chuck…is my name, nice to meet you, Luis.' Chuck then held out a hand to shake the twins. The twins, however, did not make a move to take it, just stayed positioned on their knees like stone gargoyles.

Luis watched his confusion with sheer delight. He cackled, "You're new to this aren't you."

"Wha-The Albert? Yeah, John and I have been on a few but nothing as extravagant as this."

Luis chuckled at his naivety. "You have a lot to discover on this ship. As an experienced traveller, why don't you let me show you around?"

"Aha-ha no no, thank you though, for your kind offer. But this is sort of like a romantic getaway, I should really just you know, stay with John."

Luis' hand had found Chuck's face stroking and admiring the delicate white skin that has been hidden from the sun. "I see, well where is this so called daddy of yours."

It took all of Chuck's effort to not twist his face in disgust again. But luckily he felt the slimy hand rip off his face. Casey stood between them, holding both their glasses in one hand and the guy's wrist in the other.

"I suggest you get away from him before I make you and your creepy twins, conjoined triplets. Understood?"

Luis glanced back at Chuck before huffing and whistling his pet gingers away.

Casey sat down on the lounger next to him, placing the drinks down.

"You ok?"

"Bleugh!" Chuck mocked a retching, wiping the figurative slime off his cheek.

"What did he want, did you flash?"

"No, just some creepy civilian, wanted to show me the 'x' rooms."

Casey's retort was cut off by Sarah invading them.

"Refills gentleman?"

Surrounding them was sparse of people so she was free to talk.

"Anything?"

"No-er, no. No flashes yet."

"Then you've got to start mingling, start talking to people, go."

They nodded. Casey stood offering Chuck his arm.

"And Casey. I saw that, no more civilian manhandling. Got it?"

Casey growled as Sarah left to do her job. Whereas they walked round the circumference, mindlessly joining in and chatting with happy couples until Casey deemed them unimportant to the case and dragged Chuck away to try someone else.

Chuck had started to notice a pattern with the couples. Everyone they spoke to, the younger or smaller of the couple would never answer. Each smaller gentleman was accompanied with an older or larger man. And the more dominant man seemed to be using the smaller as a trophy or an accessory.

He extended his interrogation to the rest of the deck. Chuck watched the scenes, in curiosity. The youngers lavishing the elders with affection like a loving puppy answering to this master's demands without question or hesitation. Was this the role he was supposed to play? Because they definitely did not look like any of these couples. They stood side by side barely touching, Chuck doing all of the talking and Casey seeming more rigid than ever.

Casey dragged them away from the latest couple, annoyed they weren't getting anywhere but more annoyed over the attention Chuck was getting; too often Casey caught men's gazes lingering too long on Chuck. There was no subtlety to their want. It sickened him and he was still trying to process why.

"You've been hanging out with Walker too long, you don't have to flirt with everyone we meet."

"I'm not flirting. This is what being friendly looks like, John. Something they obviously didn't teach you in spy school." Teased Chuck.

Casey rumbled his defiance. "Well it hasn't got us anywhere, you haven't flashed on anything."

"Yeah, most of them just seem to be rich civilians with their mute boy toys, which by the way, is that what I'm supposed to be?"

Casey stiffened taking a long pause before answering. "Most of them here do fall into the category, but you can play your alias however you deem appropriate to the mission."

"Hmmm, interesting."

Chuck tucked into the man, hanging on to his arm as they descended down the stairs to try somewhere else.

"How would 'John' prefer his partner to be?"

"Silent does sound inviting."

"Oh."

Casey saw his hurt expression and rolled his eyes. "I was joking you moron." "As much as it pains me to say it, your mindless chatter is part of your charm. It will work well with this crowd, trust me."

Chuck smiled up at him feeling some sort of bizarre triumph.

They heard music flood from a room not far from them.

"Guess we'll try there."


	4. Chapter 4

-I'M BACK BITCHES! I have some free time so I'm gonna finally complete my unfinished uploads! The last few chapters will be coming fast stay tuned! 3

They both pushed the giant brass doors opening into a lavish ballroom, with the band on stage and the floor filled with couples moving in elegant embrace.

Chuck took Casey's arm and blended into the crowd just as the music began to die down. The mic cracked as a man took the stage. Chuck watched him cross in confident strides, extremely handsome, middle aged, white tux, no shirt. He screamed wealth and power yet strangely seemed to be the only man that was unaccompanied.

The man didn't have to clear his throat for attention; the ballroom fell silent and offered him total concentration.

"Brothers." The man greeted the hush with a sweeping but connecting stare. "It is so good to see you all, and with some new faces," He winked and the crowd laughed with him. "We get this time to ourselves so scarcely, our freedoms often so restricted, so this weekend is for you, my family. I want you all to enjoy the facilities but as always, until we cross into free water later tonight, I expect you all to show some restraint until then." He laughed again and bowed as the crowd applauded and jeered and the band restarted.

Chuck and Casey exchanged a knowing glance; the man had needed no introduction. Antonio. "We need to start making it onto his radar without him suspecting, remember how to dance?" Casey queried already pulling him along.

Chuck gulped before nodding, all we wanted was some distance to solidify his decision and reject any thought of his handler but looks like that isn't going to be an option.

"I'll lead." Casey pulled him across the polished floor and whipped him to his chest as the tango started its dramatics. Chuck felt his ears flush and willed himself to focus on the task. He tried to ignore the mass of other people whilst simultaneously trying not to focus too hard on his dance partner. He had a job to do, which he was jeopardising because Casey was right; he was too emotional.

Chuck let Casey lead him, he was dipped and twirled and shown off to the room but it felt different, the dance was powerful and precise but it felt calculated, this was not the same dance he was taught in Casey's living room. Chuck disregarded his increased heartbeat every time he was pulled back into Casey's chest, or when it stopped altogether when Casey would catch him in a clever fall. No, instead he focused on keeping up with the steps, trying to look as equally matched as his partner. He scolded himself if his touch lingered too long, or his mind began to drift, he had to keep the man at a distance, for the sake of Team Bartowski, so he used that determination to add his own drama to the dance, a delicate mix of push and pull.

Miraculously, and to Chuck's immense relief it was convincing enough to catch the attention of the person tapping on his shoulder as Casey held him in a half rest. Chuck looked up at the man from the backwards angle; Antonio.

"Might I cut in."

There was no question, it was a statement feigned with politeness, but the manners did not disguise its finality. Chuck felt Casey's grip tighten and although Antonio was addressing Casey for his permission to dance with Chuck he was taking too long to answer, so Chuck did it for him.

"It would be my pleasure." He pulled his hand out of Casey's to some resistance and smiled easily at Antonio as he was walked him to the centre of the room,

The crowd dispersed, fervent to watch the display of the host and his chosen partner.

Chuck had no idea why Antonio had picked him to dance; it was probably the way Casey was throwing him about on display. But this was his chance to find an opening with Antonio.

The music roared up again and they took to their starting positions.

He had to impress him.

Antonio led him forward sharply, denying Chuck any control.

He had to find out what Antonio wanted and show him he could be it.

They pushed away from each other circling.

He remembered what Casey had said; he could fall for a confident Chuck.

They pulled together.

Don't speak. Don't think. Use the music. Use him.

They span the circumference of the circle together, Chuck holding hard eye contact. They connected. Chuck hooked his leg around the man, using the momentum to lean into him, letting Antonio bear the weight, Chuck slid his leg up his thigh before spinning out behind him. He heard the man chuckle.

They re-joined, heads forced away from each other as they ran the floor, a fast and ferocious quick succession of harsh moves. But Chuck could feel it, he knew his chess game. On the opportune spin, he pulled Antonio in instead and dipped him. He had stolen the lead.

Antonio's eyes widened before narrowing and boring into Chuck's, but Chuck would not back down to this intimidation he could tell this is what Antonio was after, a challenger.

The dance continued, the pace quickened, it became a battle. They both kept fighting for the lead; Antonio a practised dancer had experience on his side but Chuck as a novice used unorthodox surprises.

However, Chuck felt the song coming to a close and he knew to save Antonio's pride he had to be allowed to win. The song ended with Chuck's arms braced from behind, nose inches from the ground and both of them panting hard. Antonio twisted him into a closed mouth kiss, Chuck closed his eyes but Antonio's remained open staring somewhere into the crowd.

The crowd applauded their performance as Antonio helped Chuck back to his feet. He offered Chuck a smile and a handkerchief to wipe the sweat sticking his curls to his forehead.

"I am impressed, young master."

Chuck ignored the strange term of endearment and looked up to him still catching his breath and flashed a hopefully sultry grin.

"And you're very talented, Sir."

"Years of practice my child, but it's never been quite that fun." He winked at Chuck and Chuck blushed. "Did your master teach you?" Chuck blushed harder.

"Oh, haha yeah, John." He motioned Casey over who joined them; he stood close to Chuck but offered nothing to the conversation except a scowl.

"Congratulations John, you have a very talented boy." He held out his hand to shake but Casey ignored it with a hard predatory stare.

Antonio cocked an eyebrow. He looked between them. "Well, gentleman. Thank you for the dance, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Chuck watched the man politely make his leave, he turned to Casey unable to process that they just lost their way in. WHY DIDN'T HE JUST SHAKE HIS HAND!

"Casey!" He muttered in a hushed anger. But Casey ignored him, already leaving the floor to tail Antonio.

Chuck's nose flared in frustration as he followed swiftly behind; out into the corridor, he followed almost silently save from a few angry mutters until Casey held out his hand to motion to stop. Antonio and a small posse had paused and was finally having a discussion worthy of all their shadowing.

He gave them orders from a clipboard. "I'm going to do the final checks before going back to my boys. Make sure the winners of the competition are informed of the dress code and have them seated along with the other dinner guests before I arrive. Do not disturb me until then."

Casey and Chuck nodded to each other before retreating down the opposing hallway, there was too little information and too many guards to make a move without causing a scene.

Casey clicked his watch signalling Sarah to meet them at the rendezvous, the only piece of tech they could get on board without it being picked up by security.

"We're going up to Walker, hopefully, she's had better luck than us."

"LUCK?" Chuck snapped. He blocked Casey's exit to the stairs. "There was nothing unlucky about it, you snubbed the guy!"

Casey remained emotionless. "Move."

"Hey no. You're not going anywhere till you tell me what all that was about."

Casey growled threateningly.

"Hey! None of that, Where's a spray bottle when you need one."

Casey twitched. "Move, before I break you."

Chuck's eyes widened but he stood his ground. "We had it, man, he was gonna invite us for dinner I could feel it."

Casey scoffed, clenched his fists and Chuck was waiting to be thrown aside, but instead, Casey took a deep inhale.

"It was my fault, you're right. Just don't let it get to your head, yeah?"

Chuck was taken back by this slightly, he had not expected an apology, well an almost apology. It absolutely will go to his head. But it still wasn't an adequate explanation.

But Casey was done talking he picked Chuck out the way like he weighed nothing. "Come on, we gotta meet Walker, you can have your little domestic when we're not on a mission."

Chuck grumbled but followed.

They sat at the edge of the poolside bar, giving Sarah space to talk to them for longer than expected with a server.

Neither of them gave Chuck a chance to speak.

"Has he flashed?"

"Negative."

"I'm not getting much in this role either, I've got the room number and time of the competition but no guarantee that it will lead to any interaction with Antonio."

"We found him, heavily guarded, confirmation on the comp. Not much else. All our intel seems to be too vague or rouge completely."

Sarah agreed, "And I'm not getting much, apart from the waitresses who don't seem to know a whole lot the passengers have no interest in talking to me. I can't get any intel apart from their drink requests.

"Awh what's the matter Walker, out of your depth now you can't wiggle your assets."

"Shut up. Listen, we carry on with the mission, observe and note the exchange, nothing else if things look like they are going to get out of hand, we call for an extraction and leave. We are completely unarmed and outmanned here. We'll call it and update the information we have on the cruise because this intel is obviously wrong and we'd need to re-evaluate a better plan."

Casey wanted to object, their source clearly downplayed the severity and depravity of this cruise and it was way out of depth for the poor kid, but Chuck wasn't backing down so he couldn't convince Sarah to vacate.

They agreed and went back to their posts, Sarah manning the bar tray while Casey and Chuck continued to sweep for flashes until the competition.


	5. Chapter 5

"CONTESTANTS! VOYEURS! Welcome! We are almost in the clear for free water." The game's host cackled and the crowd joined in his laugh. "So as the countdown begins we have three lovely games for you folks to judge. ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd cheered.

Chuck stood in front of Casey, looking up at him confused. Casey just shrugged disinterestedly but was equally apprehensive of what was to follow, they had managed to get on stage but it was filled with a significant amount of other eager contestants, which drastically lowered their chances of winning. But Casey flexed his jaw, it was his fault they had to do this, he wasn't going to lose.

"Let the first game commence! Bring out the blindfolds!" The man bellowed and Chuck gulped. Oh god, what had they got themselves into. But he felt Casey's hand sit on his shoulder, the weight grounding him and calming him down. He looked up at the bigger man who nodded, "You got this Chuck, remember it's just your character, not you. Whatever he has to do, Carmichael can do it." The next second was wrapped in darkness as his sight was taken in black silk. The hand was removed from his shoulder and he heard shuffling on stage until the booming voiceover began again.

"Boys. Time to find your Daddies." Chuck controlled his gag reflex. "You will be walked along and you must figure out who you belong to." Chuck was grateful for the blind hiding his eye rolling. "You may not touch, and Daddies no noises! So use those piggy snouts and sniff out your truffle!"

He heard the men in front of him being pushed along presumably smelling the line of candidates trying to find the man they came with. He could hear the crowd yipping and whooping at the strange event.

Eventually, he felt a hand on his arm pulling him forward and abruptly stopping him in front of his apparent first checkpoint. Instinctively he wanted to reach up and touch, see if he could feel the wall of muscle he had become accustomed to. But instead, he leant forward taking in a whiff. Immediately recoiling as the crowed laughed. French aftershave, and way too much of it.

He continued down the line positive he was eliminating the right people. He was stopped once again. Before leaning into smell Chuck paused. He felt Casey. Like stepping into a shadow on a too hot day, the air changed, it felt denser. Chuck knew it was a crazy thought but he could feel it, amplified with the blindfold he realised this is what he always felt when Casey was around, he knew when he had his back because he could feel him there, this mass of protection and strength. He lent in and the relieving but subtle smell of coconut and gun metal coated him, a pleasant cleanser of all the drowned aftershave that had been forced upon him. There was no question it was him. He nodded to his guide while the host asked over the speakers. "There's still more in the lineup, are you sure you want to stick little pig?"

Chuck nodded again.

"Well ok, it's your funeral. Next contestant!" Chuck stood there waiting for the other men to do their rounds. This was going to be easier than he thought. If these games were about connection, no one could beat them, Chuck was sure of it. These relationships have never been through the battery of missions, they've learnt to read each other silently, signal effectively, always know where your other agents are and know what they're thinking. Well, most of the time anyway.

"Second Round! Jockeys please remove the blindfolds. Anyone who isn't correctly paired please exit the stage!"

"Surprisingly good spy work Bartowski." Whispered Casey.

"That's Carmichael to you… _Daddy_." Chuck elongated the word as Casey choked and they both tried to hide their giggles.

Casey huffed in amusement, the kid was getting cocky. Truthfully he was surprised that Chuck was able to pick him out of a lineup, he must have had opportunity to peak. Either way, it had given Chuck some confidence to win, but Casey was not so guileless, it seemed these tasks were going to get ruthless and although he was prepared for the worst, Chuck wasn't. And as much as he knew they needed to win, he wasn't going to put Chuck on display.

"Ready for round two boys and boys?" The crowd echoed his enthusiasm. "Tiiiimme for smooches!"

Both Casey and Chuck internally grimaced. This is not what their friendship needed right now.

"Only three couples will remain for the final round, and the ones who give the most-" The host fanned himself, "-steaaammy kiss will progress!"

Casey knew where this had been heading but he still wasn't happy about it. Especially after Chuck was trying so hard to distance them.

"Trois, deux, un, French!"

Chuck turned to see all the couples immediately eating each other's faces, how could they get the upper-Chuck's thought was interrupted when he felt fingers weave and grip his hair forcing him to turn back to look at Casey, the unexpected force locked Chuck's knees and he fell into the grip, hands flat on his chest. Casey pulled harder bending Chuck slightly as he lent in. Chuck licked his lips, eyes flicking back from Casey's to his mouth. But Casey didn't move, his lips were ghosting over Chuck's, they could feel each others breath. And just as Chuck couldn't hold out any longer and tried to close the gap Casey moved to his neck licked a stripe finding the most sensitive part then biting down hard. He drew blood as well as a whimper as Chuck clung to his shirt.

Chuck wobbled a moment as Casey withdrew, but Casey held him steady, watching the results.

Hands were held systematically over the contestants as the audience shouted their enthusiasm for that pair to progress. The hand hovered over them and the crowd roared, Chuck settled back on his feet observing the reaction. Casey had to admit Chuck was getting better as an actor, he almost managed to convince Casey it was a real reaction.

Chuck was swaying slightly, looking at the crowd, the blood had started to drain from rushing past his ears and he could start to hear the crowd's applause over his own heartbeat. Jesus, that was something. He looked up at his handler as Casey's tongue swept away a lingering drop of his blood on his lips. Chuck swallowed hard.

They had scraped through to the final round.

"And finally, my favourite event of the competition. Every show should have a happy ending don't you agree guys?" He felt Casey tighten next to him, but Chuck wasn't following. "So pets take your position and make your masters happy. Best shot wins!"

Chuck finally caught up and his jaw dropped. He scrambled around Casey who was still clenched.

"WH- Did-Did he say what I think he said. That's insane! We gotta get out of here-"

"Listen Chuck have your moral crisis after we win this thing, it's just a job remember that."

"What!" Chuck started at him disbelieving, he couldn't believe what Casey was giving him permission to do in front of all these people. "Casey, no, no, nononono, I can't do that to you."

Casey growled impatiently. "I told you I'm fine with it, rigorous training remember. Just another day in the field."

Chuck glanced at the other two contestants; one was stripping off his clothes while the other was already on his knees working away.

Why is Casey ok with this, this can't be part of his training surely, unless he's trying to do penance for screwing up the meet? In a panic and his thoughts whirl winding he tried to make some contact but his muscles were jerking and uncooperative and instead of a tentative graze, Chuck threw a slap right into Casey's groin. Casey groaned and doubled over, looking at him with a 'why' expression.

Chuck's hand flew to Casey's face. "Oh god, Casey I'm sorry." He could hear the crowd in fits of hysterics loving it.

Casey shook him off and stood upright again. "Damn it, hurry up, just pretend I'm someone else and get it over with, I'll put on a show for these freaks."

Chuck bit his lip, inner turmoil swirling as he tried to figure out what to do. Casey was determined, he wasn't weak like Chuck, if he was sure he wanted to do this Chuck would trust him but, if they had to do it, then they were going to do it their way. Chuck circled around to his back; he rested his forehead between Casey's shoulder blades, steadying his breathing.

"This isn't Carmichael." His fingers started drawing along the planes of his back. He lifted his head to the crook of Casey's neck. "This is Chuck." His whispered breath tickling behind his ear. "Close your eyes. Keep them closed." His hands slowly drew up his arms. "Block everyone else out." His hands moved around his waist and across his chest. "It's just us, in the bathroom." His movements teasing and toying the fabric of the shirt. He felt Casey shiver. Chuck planted a gentle kiss to his neck in the same sensitive zone Casey had just marked him. "Do you remember me pressed into your back?" He watched Casey swallow and nod. "Do you feel me now?" Casey nodded again as we felt Chuck leisurely ground his hips in, while slowly biting into his neck. Casey's breathing hitched and Chuck felt him lean back further into him, letting Chuck support more of his weight. "I couldn't stop looking at you in that mirror." His hands traced patterns every inch he could reach. Slowly dancing up under his shirt to get to touch hot skin. Casey arched minutely. "I haven't stopped thinking about it. I wanted more of that face." His fingers scratching teasing out a hiss. "I want to watch that face, watch it come unravelled, watch it wreck me." His hands skidded lower, while still rubbing his erection into the clothed cleft of Casey's arse. "I want you, Casey…" They were rising together as Chuck pushed into his back, hands still not making contact but skirting the abdomen. "…I want to make you cum over and over." His hand dipped into the waistband. He was whispering the words into his skin. "Will you Casey." His fingers scraped through the pubic hair. "Will you cum with my name on your lips." Casey was panting. "Cum for me now." Chuck made contact with his leaking cock and with one pump Casey bit down hard on his lip and came into Chuck's hand.

"We have a winner!" The bellow shook them from their intertwined daze, the host came over and grabbed Chuck's cum covered hand lifting it above their heads. The crowd cheered. "You fine gentleman win entry to the exclusive, elusive Room 301." The audience wooed, "And arguably more elusively exclusive, dinner with our beautiful overlord tonight. What an honour!"

The pair donned smiles and waved to appease their audience but the sickness of what Chuck had done was already starting to creep in as he cleaned up his hand. He needed to talk to Casey but there were too many people, it'd be too easy to compromise, and everything was so loud and so bright and so compact and so little air...

Casey saw Chuck starting to tailspin; he took his hand and politely excused them out in the hallway.

Chuck could breathe better in the quiet of the hallway, he sucked in gulping breaths and Casey stood there unsure how to comfort him.

"Suppose it was payback for the desk huh?"

Chuck spluttered a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and Casey still being able to poke fun at him. They leant against the wall chuckling at the absurdity and at least the worst part was over.


End file.
